


Contending With Poor Choices

by BakaBronze



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, High Chaos Corvo Attano, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, no beta we die like men, pending a possible chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaBronze/pseuds/BakaBronze
Summary: Corvo had never been particularly good with impulse control.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief Video Games)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Contending With Poor Choices

The City streets were damp and misty. Regardless of the weather, this never seemed to change, come nightfall. How anyone was expected to effectively navigate the  _ maze _ locals affectionately referred to as  _ streets _ , Corvo had no idea. More than once he’d had to crawl through someone’s  _ house  _ to bypass the quarantine barriers in order to reach the street over. Corvo supposed that was probably the point, but even beyond that, the layout was ridiculous.

While crawling along rooftops in a vain search was not Corvo’s ideal way to spend time, he had a job to do and information to find. The locals were hard to talk to at best, his large frame and foreign accent immediately dubbing him untrustworthy. A couple of coins changed the opinions of some, but Corvo couldn’t help but feel it was money wasted - what with the infuriatingly sparse testimonies he’d managed to gather so far.

First; his target was a thief, effectively dubbed the Master Thief.

Second; he was secretive. Never gave out his name, didn’t frequent any pubs that anyone knew of. Or at the very least,  _ would talk about. _

Third; you couldn’t get into contact with him. You had to go through his fence, and even then…

Asking for the Master Thief specifically might set off alarm bells.  _ Would _ more likely, given the man's apparent paranoia. Corvo had not yet figured out which fence he was to contact anyway, so what did it matter? This whole trip was beginning to get on his nerves. Finding that wanted poster with a vague depiction of how shadows fell from under the thief’s hood was not exactly helpful, but it was something.

Corvo’s appointment for tonight was to climb the highest structure he could find, and  _ maybe just _ get a better idea of the City’s layout.

Luckily, the unfinished clock tower stuck out, even among the rooftops.

-0-

There was definitely someone up there. The farther up he got, the more he could smell it. The wind this high up made it faint, but it was there. He spotted a ledge, around level with the height of the clock face and made for it.

The scent was getting stronger, and as Corvo pulled himself onto the window ledge, he suddenly realized why. It hit him like a wall when suddenly there was no breeze to dampen it; the sweet and heady smell of heat. An omega. Like rain and poppy, sharp, like the crack of lightning and all the buzzing, energy that lingered thereafter. Corvo took a moment to collect himself. Whoever made their home here - for climbing a tower in the midst of heat was surely impossible - he’d found them at an awfully inconvenient time. Corvo briefly wondered if he should just… come back. Though, living in a clock tower was not something an honest person did. He could have very well stumbled upon the very thief he was after. Leaving now, the trail would surely go cold by the time he returned, days later. The omega had to have been like this for at least half a day, given the strength, the potency. 

After a moment, Corvo found that he wasn’t wanting to leave. Unsurprisingly, he felt an urge to…  _ help _ . Logically, he knew that he didn’t get to decide if his actions were  _ helpful _ or not, and it would be difficult for the omega to make that decision.

_ Why am I already deciding to stay? _ He shook his head and hoped that his mask was filtering out the worst of it. He’d never before had to deal with an omega in heat. Jessamine had been an alpha as well. Beta’s and alpha’s populated the ranks of the watch. Most people kept close guard of omegas, families hiding them away during their heat, keeping them safe. On the streets, it wasn’t uncommon for an omega child to not make it to adulthood. When you have no one to protect you, and you cannot protect yourself at your most vulnerable… He shook his head, willing the memories away.

A soft whine came from below. Corvo set his boot down onto the wood flooring. The first thing he noticed was the brazier burning lowly in front of him. Along the wall were tall bookshelves, packed full and desks laid out further behind, covered in papers. To his right was a staircase, leading down to the mechanisms of the clock. He couldn’t see much beyond that, the light of fire shrinking his pupils. Corvo took a step, and another whine, this one quieter, as if muffled, and the shuffle of sheets. It was coming from below the stairs.

The assassin took the stairs quietly, wincing at the creak of wood under heavy boots. His eyes adjusted to the dark as he reached the lower landing, the soft glow of the clock face providing what light he needed. Several display cases stood along the far wall contents faintly glittering, but he was more interested in the dark corner opposite of them. The smell was stronger that way.

Indeed, underneath the staircase was a bed, nestled away into the darkest shadow against the corner. A figure laid utop it, covered in a thin sheet and not much else. The sparse lighting revealed pale skin and dark hair, a hand clutched desperately over the figure’s mouth as he fought to stay still, silent. His eyes were closed. In fear? He was shaking. The expansive, ripping scar down the side of his face catching bits of light on the raised flesh. He was immediately reminded of the poster, folded in his pocket.

Corvo wasn’t sure what to do. He knew what he  _ wanted _ to do, and, well… the man  _ was  _ a criminal. Apparently not a particularly dangerous one, considering the general lack of assault or murder listed among the charges against him. But he was smart, and that could be infinitely worse. Now, though, he was vulnerable.

_ How easy it is, to convince yourself of someone else’s guilt. _

It was an old argument. One he had with himself after he drove his blade through each of his victims. He’d lost to his own desires then, too. He would never be the example he’d wanted to be for Emily; he was struggling to think of anything but the glint of sweat beading along the soft-looking flesh presented before him.

Absently, he noticed pools of clothing littering the floor around the bed, as if they had been kicked off. Corvo gently wrapped a hand around the thin wrist, tugging it away from where it muffled gasps and laboured breathing. The thief flinched violently, eyes snapping open, and landing on Corvo’s mask, terrified. Corvo noted the mismatched colour of them. Smokey blue, clear in the darkness, and a warm brown.

The thief tugged his wrist weakly, another whine building in his throat, before he threw his head back and gripped at the sheets with his free hand and groaned in desperation.

The display was ultimately submissive, if involuntary. It bared his throat to the alpha above him.  _ Claim me, _ it begged.  _ I’m yours _ .

The thief clenched his fist in Corvo’s hand.

“I’m not-“ Corvo broke off. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The thief didn’t appear reassured in the slightest, and Corvo remembered he was wearing his mask. He hastily took it off.

“I won’t.”

“Then leave,” the thief shot back, his voice soft and breathy.

“I don’t know that I can,”  _ that I want to.  _ The silence was broken up by the thunking of clock mechanisms and too-fast breath.

Corvo was not a good person. This was not a revelation to him.

The limb trembled in his grip. The assassin brought his lips to the lithe wrist, earning a hitched breath. He nosed gently at the gland there, breathing in the scent. The scent wasn’t as sweet as you’d typically find on an omega, though no less intoxicating for it. Corvo could practically feel it clouding his mind. He lowered to sit on the edge of the bed and the thief seemed caught between scooting closer and pulling away. Corvo made the decision for him; tugging on the arm he held, bringing him closer as wide eyes stared back.

Corvo crooned gently, attempting to soothe the little omega in sound and scent. He massaged circles into the wrist, bringing his other hand to brush away dark locks of hair. The thief flinched, unused to touch, but melted into it after a moment spent adjusting. He needily nuzzled Corvo’s hand, letting out a contented hum with the contact. It didn’t last, after a few seconds, he grabbed Corvo’s arm, insistently rubbing against the gland there. Scenting himself, Corvo belatedly realized, and felt his trousers grow tighter, his skin get warmer. With that done, the omega turned to wimpers, reaching for his alpha, taking offence at the many layers Corvo wore and tugged at them. He complied, sliding off his heavy coat, letting it fall to the floor on top of the rest, waistcoat quickly following.

_ This isn’t right. _

The thought was quickly buried as the thief shifted to prop himself up, letting the sheet fall to his hips. The thief was thin, with a trim waist and, well,  _ strong. _ Most omegas were treated with the fragility of glass - cared for. They were soft with curves and little muscle. Clearly, this thief decided he didn’t quite like the stereotype and packed all the strength he could into his little body. Corvo supposed you needed muscle, in the omega’s line of work and, in Corvo’s opinion, it was far from unattractive.

Curious, Corvo pulled the sheet down farther, exposing the omega’s lower body. Indeed, his thighs seemed to get the bulk of the deal, swelled a bit beyond the norm for his secondary gender, no doubt the product of years spent crouched, sneaking around.

The thief made a noise, annoyed, and started on the buttons of Corvo’s undershirt. Leaving him to it, Corvo ran his hand along a thigh, up from the knee to his hip. The flesh was soft with relaxed muscle, promising an uncharacteristic firmness upon use.

His shirt was unceremoniously pushed off, and his lap clamoured into. Whatever scent Corvo was putting off must have been just as mind-addleing as the thief’s, paired with his heat. He settled, when Corvo made no move to deter him, close enough that he could feel the omega’s leaking cock pressing against his bare lower abdomen. He was incredibly warm. Wandering hands, gentle and elegant ran down his chest, tangling in the dusting of hair, pressing into the dips and swells of muscle along his torso. Corvo couldn’t help but smile at the pained look of concentration on the thief’s face, desperately trying to follow the pace his alpha had set.

Taking pity on him, Corvo tilted his chin up and met those pretty mismatched eyes. This close, the blue one almost looked as if it could be blind. With that nasty scar, it was all the more probable. Corvo brought his free hand into the peripheral vision of that side, the thief’s eyes flicked to it the moment it entered range and Corvo cupped the man’s cheek with it. No loss of vision, then. He wondered, then, what caused such a strange colour.

He slowly leaned in to press his lips to the thief’s, who instantly melted into it, surrendering control and letting Corvo lick into his mouth, even sucking on his tongue, as if he wanted nothing more than to have even a small piece of Corvo inside him, and groaned.

Gods, this thief was gorgeous.

He pulled back from the man’s lips, kissing the side of his face gently and moving down to his neck, where the omega’s scent was strongest. He could practically taste it, as he ran his tongue over the gland at the base of his neck. In response, the thief wrapped arms around his neck, one encouragingly curling into his hair with a whimper.

Corvo teased the skin with teeth, nipping then soothing with kisses and licks. He could both smell and feel it when slick began to soak through his trousers where the thief sat.

“Alpha,” he panted, voice just a whisper. Whatever he was going to say was cut off with a whine when Corvo bit especially hard.

_ I’m taking advantage of him. _

“ _ Please _ ,” he managed around a gasp.

Corvo set a peck on the bruised skin and nudged the thief into sitting up more. He complied, holding the assassin’s shoulders to stay up on trembling thighs. Corvo ran a hand down the omega’s spine, delighting in the little trembles left in his wake. He gently massaged the base, waiting for them to subside before dipping his fingers lower.

The thief sucked in a sharp breath as Corvo lightly ran a finger around his rim, collecting slick onto it. He pressed in and the omega clenched around him.

“Shh, relax, you’re okay,” Corvo quietly murmured into the other’s chest, freehand soothingly running up and down a thigh. Corvo was pleased to note the lack of give under the soft skin, peppered with scars. The tight ring of muscles around his finger gradually relaxed under the ministrations. The assassin pressed a kiss to the chest in front of him and continued his work.

Surprisingly, the omega wasn’t stretched at all. He’d clearly been in this state for awhile, he hadn’t done anything about it himself? Now that he thought about it, the sheets and the thief himself were fairly clean, aside from the sweat and excess slick. Corvo chanced a look up. The thief had his eyes screwed shut, trying his best to steady his breathing. He could wonder later.

Corvo added a second finger, the slick more than enough to ease the way. Gently, he stretched him, moving his fingers around and watching the thief’s expression. He gasped, flinching violently and eyes flying open to meet Corvo’s, who only gave him a smile and brushed calloused fingers over that spot again. The omega bit into his hand too late to stifle a surprised moan. Corvo repressed a chuckle and instead coaxed the omega into relaxing again.

“Don’t worry, little one,” he breathed, pressing light kisses to the pale, sweat slicked skin in front of him. “I’ll give you what you need. I’ll make you feel good.”

_ There will be consequences. _

The omega watched him warily for the second he had before being thoroughly distracted by another wave of pleasure. For lack of anything else to hang onto, he clamped onto the alpha’s shoulders, burying himself as much as he could into the man’s neck, soothing himself on the scent.

Corvo added a third and couldn’t help but smile when he felt the thief push into him, muffling rumbling moans by biting into his shoulder. It satisfied something within him to be able to pleasure the omega.

“Kneel on the bed for me,” he withdrew and gave the thief’s bottom a fond pat. The other took a moment to catch his breath, before complying. At this point, the thief lacked any of the grace he might normally display when settling himself onto the sheets, ass propped up and flushed, head coming down to rest on the pillow, presenting himself. It was such a far cry from the reserved behaviour the omega displayed before, so Corvo took his time to admire the sight.

A quiet whine from the omega urged him to hurry up, but Corvo was in charge here. Just to watch him squirm a little longer, Corvo rested a hand on the thief’s ass and licked the puckered hole there. Much to the shock of the omega beneath him, who flinched and let out a little yelp. The alpha grinned and teased the entrance gently, prodding at it though there was no need for further preparation.

And indeed, just as predicted the thief squirmed, panting, “alpha, please-  _ nnh _ !”

He didn’t need to be told what the omega wanted, what he was trying to beg for. He needed to be filled, bred and fucked and he would not find relief until he was. Fingers, his tongue; they weren’t good enough.

Deciding to finally get on with it, Corvo pulled back and unbuckled his pants.

The slick leaking from the omega had managed to run down his thighs, and quickly returned to where Corvo had licked it clean. He pulled out his cock and rubbed it gently against the fluttering hole, lubricating himself. It wasn’t much of an issue, the thief was producing enough to make it relatively painless, but it never hurt to be careful. He wasn’t trying to hurt the omega.

That done, Corvo eased his way in, shushing the omega who again tightened with the intrusion. It was clear he wasn’t used to this, but that was perfectly okay. Corvo had no issues with reassuring the trembling creature as many times as he had to.

The omega mewled as Corvo slid to the base with a deep satisfied rumble. His omega squeezed him so nicely. The assassin ran a hand down the other’s spine, murmuring praises as the thief panted and adjusted.

“You’re doing so well, little thief,” he breathed, voice raspy and leaned over him to mouth at his back, bringing a hand around to gently trail up the omega’s prick with his fingertips. He felt the other shiver and smiled, beginning to move his hips in slow grinding motions.

_ He is not mine. _

Not that the omega belonged to any alpha, his neck had been pristine before Corvo had gotten ahold of it. This was not  _ entirely _ unusual in high society. Male omegas more often than not, had problems during childbirth. Their hips typically weren’t wide enough and they couldn’t produce milk as plentifully or easily. If you had money, power, then you needed to secure your lineage, and female omegas were therefore the best choice. Still, male omegas weren’t a particularly rare sight. If you have money, you can afford the complications.

Among the common people, however, male omegas had a much lower survival rate and their female counterparts. They, like most of their secondary gender, were claimed young, often during their first heat, before they’d finished growing. While most females were at this time developing a body fit for reproduction, males weren’t.

They would die in childbirth, of being rejected and kicked out of their social circle for their perceived inferiority, getting fucked to death on the streets... The list was endless and tragic, but a fact of life.

That this omega has survived so long untouched - at least visibly - was impressive. Hiding up here in his clock tower, the thief instead rejected those that would frown upon him, making fools of those who would condemn him while stealing their wealth for himself. Looking down on the masses from his lonely tower, where he spent lonely nights, suffering by himself, living by the ticking of the clock’s mechanisms.

What a strong little thief he had found.

Said thief made an indignant sound, wiggling his hips to signal his impatience. Corvo chuckled and pulled out a couple inches, then easing back in and repeating the slow motions.

“You feel wonderful,” Corvo murmured, adding some force to his next thrust - to which the other practically sobbed.

He’d tortured the poor thing enough. He picked up the pace with purpose, carefully angling the thief's hips up in order to take as much of Corvo as deeply as he could. The omega tightened in response - clawing at the sheets with rough panting and whimpers. Corvo  _ growled _ .

_ This is a mistake. _

He would not be rough with the omega; he was inexperienced and vulnerable. Corvo clung to that promise by fraying threads as the man beneath him glanced up over his shoulder, meeting Corvo’s eyes. The blue one was so bright it was practically glowing, the milky haze spilling out into the air around it. He hadn’t the presence of mind to think anything of it beyond how lovely his omega looked, flushed, lips bitten red and pupils blown.  _ All for him _ .

Whatever the thief saw in his expression was apparently enough to have him hiding his face away once more in the pillow.

With a low, displeased rumble, the alpha nudged his face towards him and caught the thief in an affectionate kiss. Corvo chuckled, feeling the thief jerk against him with every thrust, biting lips from the need to hold, to bite, to-  _ something _ . And that was a feeling Corvo could appreciate. He moved to kiss his shoulder and eyed the perfectly untouched flesh at the base of the thief’s neck with barely restrained hunger. He felt his knot starting to catch.

_ No, stop. _

Licking that spot made the omega tense, tightening around him and rocking back and forth on Corvo’s hips. His muscles visibly tightened as he squirmed, reaching down with desperation to touch himself. Corvo caught the wrist, pinning it to the mattress. The thief let out an objecting noise, before Corvo  _ bit. _

The thief gasped, arching his back and coming without a sound, without a touch. Blood welled in Corvo’s mouth, the sudden sharp scent and  _ satisfaction  _ of claiming his omega sending him over the edge, burying his knot inside.

_ When will you show the people around you anything but failure? _

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything weird, lmk.
> 
> This has been sitting around for awhile, finally finished it up. Thinking about making a second chapter, cuz angst and consequences for poor decision making makes fun writing, lmao
> 
> I’m sorry it’s just pure smut, lol


End file.
